Young Again
by x-Ruki-x
Summary: A little spell goes a long way... Rated for language, and just in case.
1. Drunken Spell Casting

Young Again 

Chapter 1 Drunken Spellcasting

Disclaimer: Is it really nessesary to do this? Of corse I don't own Gorillaz. I don't even live in the UK!

A/N: Well, here we go. A Gorillaz fanfic bassed off of a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that my sister was telling me about. I have no idea if it will be any where near like the KH one, but for those who have read it (I don't even know what it's called, so don't ask), I think you'll notice one, striking similarity...

* * *

Murdoc had been drinking all day. He was so drunk, he could hardly stand. And yet, in all of his "wisdom," he had decided that it would be a good idea to cast a youth spell. Not that he would have remembered, but he horribly slurred every word, and any type of "ingredients" that his book called for, he used double the amount, "Jus' ta ma'e sure," as he put it. However, that is not where this story begins. This story really starts the following morning...

"Ahh, my aching head..." groans the satanic bassist, sitting up and rubbing his temples, eyes firmly shut tight. He happens to be sitting on the floor of his Winnebago, surrounded by empty liquor bottles and an assortment of various animal innards. After a moment, he opens his eyes and looks around. "Wot th' hell 'appened las' night...?" he muses. With another groan, the arthritic booze monkey rises to his feet. It was then that everyone's favorite satanist notices something a little strange; everything seemed bigger than he remembered... MUCH bigger...

He reaches his hand up to scratch his head, then freezes. His hand looked different... So small, and wrinkle-free... "Wo's goin' on...?" he wonders, staring at his hand in amazement. Murdoc runs to the bathroom, and has to climb up the sink to be able to look at himself in the mirror. He was completely shocked at what he finds; the face he had when he was 12. "Wot the hewll...?"

Meanwhile, in another part of Kong, a certain roly-poly drummer had already awoken and ajusted to being 10-years-old, once again. Currently, he was opening the door to Noodle's room, to check on her. What he finds in her bed is a 3-year-old, asian girl. The second that little Noodle saw him, she squeals in delight, and waddeles her way over. Once she reaches him, she wraps her tiny arms around his waist and cries out, "Russel-Nii! Watashiwa SAN!!"

"You're..." Russel begins, having not been practicing Japanese since Noodle regained her memories, "Three... Right?"

"Hai!" Noodle replies, nodding.

"Ok. And I'm 10, I think," Russel states. "Jyuu," he adds, holding up ten fingers incase he said the wrong thing.

Elsewhere in the Studios, 2D had just awoken. After swallowing a mouthfull of pills, he calmly heads up the stairs, not even realizing that he had to reach his hand farther up than normal to reach the door knobs. He continues his way to the toilets, ignoring everything untill he finnishes his business. He washes his hands, and, after rinsing the soap off of them, rubs water on his face. He grabs a towel, and dries off his hands and face, finnaly looking in the mirror.

Back in the Winnebago, Murdoc had found his book open onto the page of the youth spell. "Wewl, tha' explains a lo'... Now wot?" he murmered to hiself. He then hears a very high-pitched squealing, and it seemed to continue to grow in volume.

* * *

And there ya go! I know this is short... very short, but I just wanted a quick intro to get some people interested, and to recieve feedback! So, please review, as I'm not even sure I'm continuing this thing... It's the first non-self-insert Gorillaz fic I've written! gasp 


	2. Realizations

Young Again 

Chapter 2 Realizations

And, I'm off! Here is chapter 2, in case you couldn't tell! This chapter just didn't want to be written untill the other night. And then the net was down, so I couldn't even post it! --; Oh well. Thank you, single reviewer, for the support! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alaska! ...I'm also a compulsive liar... But this next sentence isn't a lie! I OWN NOTHING!!! T-T

* * *

2D bangs his tiny fists on the Winnie door, screaming. "Murdo', Murdo', I'm fuckin' eigh' years ol'! I'm a li'le brat fing!" he squeals, still pounding away.

Murdoc flings the door open with a sneer, sending poor little Stuart flying and smashing his nose. "Wewl, gla' t' know tha' I was powerful enough ta ge' you, too, face-ache."

"Me... too? Wot are ya tal'in' abou', Murdo'?" 2D asks, a hand over his face. He then looks up at the satanic bassist, and, after a few seconds, stutters, "Y-you're no' Murdo'! Who are y-ya!? W-wo' ya d-doin' 'ere!?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes, hardly believing how stupid 2D could be. "Loo', ma'e," he groaned, "You said yer eig', righ'?" 2D nods in agreement. "Yeah, tha' wos my faul'. I also turned myself inta a twelve-year-ol'." A fully grown Cortez then lands on the mini Murdoc's shoulder, and lets out a loud caw. "An' 'parren'ly wot I di' doesn' do anyfin' teh animals..."

2D seems to relax, a bit. "Ok," he chirps, "If Cortez says you're Murdo', then ya mus' be Murdo'! Cortez never reawly li'ed anyone 'sides Muds an' Noodle."

Murdoc's eye twitched. "DID YA JUS' 'EAR A BLOO'Y THIN' I JES' SAID, YEH GREA' GIT!!!???" he bellowed. 2D seemed not to notice, because at that moment Russel and Noodle both just opened the door, and when Murdoc had yelled, Noodle started to cry.

"Aw, c'mon, Noods, i's a'righ'..." Russel spoke in a soft voice. "Muds wasn' yellin' atcha, anyways. Don' cry..." He then turns an angry gaze towards the diminuative bassist.

"Oh, Noo'le, don' cry!" 2D cried, running over and kneeling down in front of her. "Loo' a' meh!" he called, and began making all kinds of faces to try and cheer her up. After a moment or two, Noodle giggles at the silly faces, and gives 2D a hug. "Yay, I di' it!"

Russel, who had never removed his gaze (only softened it), asks, "Why do I just KNOW you had something to do with this!?"

"Pro'ly cus i' is," Murdoc replies, casually.

"Looks like your change in size hasn't changed your attitude..." Russel mutters.

"Murdocu-nii," Noodle calls, looking as if she had never been crying in the first place. "Can you fix?"

Murdoc turned his attention to the tiny guitarist, and smiled warmly at her. "Don' you worry your purple li'le 'ead. I ca' pu' us riwgh'."

2D whirls around, a huge grin across his face. "You reawy ca', Murdo'!?" he squealed. "You go' awl th' fings yeh nee', an awl?"

Murdoc's face fell, and, with that, so did the faces surrounding him.

"So you CAN'T do anythin' 'bout all this!?" Russel demanded.

"I sure as 'ell can!" Murdoc shouted, puffing out his chest. Russel raised an eyebrow at him. "Jus' as soon as I ca' find someone willin' to sell those kinds of ingrie'ien's teh kids..." he added. There was a collective groan from the other three.

"So... What we do 'till then?" Noodle asked.

Several moments of silence pass.

"Hire a baby si'er?" 2D suggests.

"No!" Muroc protests, imediately.

"Hey, that don't sound like a bad idea..." muses Russel, completely ignoring the satanist.

"Can she be girl?" Noodle asks, excitedly, grabbing hold of Russel's sleeve.

"No!" Murdoc repeats. "I've bee' ta'ing care of mesewlf since 'efore I was the age I loo' now!"

"Er, if Muds don' li'e th' idea..." 2D began, nervously.

"Don' worry 'bout him," Russel interrupts. "I'm sure he won' mind some nice, young, fit girl to wait on 'im hand and foot."

"Alrigh', I'll ge' th' phoneboo'!" Murdoc sneers, looking triumphant. "I knew tha' this baby si'er thin' woul' be a good idea!"

Russel and Noodle roll their eyes as the tiny 'mastermind' went to find a book they didn't have. Russel heads towards the elevator to get to his computer, and Noodle follows, still attatched to the little drummer's sleeve.

* * *

THE END!!! No, again I lie. Will Murdoc get the big titted baby sitter he wants? Will Russel have to break Murdoc's nose, again? Is Noodle potty trained? Find out in the next chapter, which doesn't even have a name, yet! 


	3. She's Our Baby Sitter, Not Your Date!

Young Again 

Chapter 3  
She's Our Baby Sitter, Not Your Date!

Disclaimer: I hate these. But, I must confess, I own nothing. Not even my own ideas. They're not copyrighted, trademarked, or anything. ...That's not an invitation to steal them, though. By all means, feel free to use anything I come up with, just ask first, or at least give me credit.

Note: Ok, so here we go again. Chapter three. ...At first, I didn't think it was goin' to turn out so well, but I'm pleased with what a wrote. Oh, and, if you find any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. Microsoft products died on my notebook because the product key on the sticker on the bottom of the notebook was the wrong number, for some reason. So, I'm writing this using NOTEPAD... Yeah, no spell-check. That makes me sad...

If any one can guess how I came up with the baby sitter's name, you will earn undying praise from me and I shall declair your the smartest person **evar!!!** ...That, or a mind raper. Did I say that out loud? I meant mind _reader._

**ShoutOut:** Thank you soooooooo much to both Glass Case of Emotions and wickedDORK for reviewing. Your reviews made me make a smiley face!

* * *

Murdoc, having caught on that the only phone book in the Studios was over a decade old, was currently in front of his laptop, the other Gorillaz surrounding him. 

"Well, what d'ya think of her, Muds?" Russel asks, slightly irritated. They had been at this for at least half an hour, and his nerves were wearing thin. All the pot-bellied drummer wanted was someone who had a chance of taking decent care of them, and seemed that all Murdoc was doing was acting like it was a dating site.

"Nah, loo' at 'er!" the bassist complaines, loudly. "'Er nose is awll ben' ou' a shape, an' i's too high up!"

"You nose-y i' funny, too!" Noodle whines, pointing an accusing finger at his face. She had long since grown weary of the no longer arthritic bassist's antics.

"Yeah, I been wond'rin' 'bou' tha'," 2D drolls. "'Ow come I stiwl 'ave blue 'air an' den's in me 'ead if I'm eigh'? An why is Muds' nose bro'e in awl th' same places? Tha' stuff di'n' 'appen 'tiwl _la'er_."

"I've sai' i' b'fore, an' I'wl say i' again; no' much of wha' 'appens teh us is exac'ly _normal,_ ma'e."

"Oh, awlrigh', then."

"Now, _here,_" Murdoc exclaims, having returned his attention to the computer screen, "_Here_ is a bird tha' I'd agree to!"

"Muds," Russel begins, half confused, half exasperated, "You can tell by _both_ her pi'ture _and_ her self-description that she is, bluntly, a crack-whore."

"Yeah, bu' with a li'le cleanin' up, she'd loo' grea', don' ya thin'?"

"Man, I can_not_ believe you, sometimes!" Russel snorts.

Noodle then jabs a thin, stubby finger at the computer screen. "I wan' _her!_" she shouts, slightly startling the boys. "What-u dose her thin' say?"

Murdoc, not wanting to be left out of the spotlight, reads, "'High schoowl graduit loo'in' fer a way to pay for college. Wiwl coo', clean, an' even change nappies. Previous esperience carin' for younger brover an' sis'er. Hope teh hear from someone soon.'"

"Wewl she soun's nice," 2D comments, smilling.

"I agree," Russel anounces.

"Aw, c'mon, she's barely go' anyfin'!" loudly complains Murdoc. "Can' we 'ave _this_ giwrl ins'ea'? She's _stacked!_"

"I wan _her_!" Noodle shouts, as if her word was law.

"Wewl, um," 2D begins, nervously, "If we're gonna pi' someone, shoul'n' we _awl_ agree on 'o i's gonna be?"

"Fer once, I'm tellin' ya awl to _lis'en_ to th' dullard!" Murdoc cries. "He's spea'in' sense, a' las'! Now, abou' _this_ li'le beau'y over 'ear..."

"For cryin' ou' _loud,_ Muds, she's our _baby sitter,_ no' your _date!_" Russel booms, his recent height reduction having no effect on the gravitas of his voice.

"You know wot? FINE. _Have_ yer fla' ches'ed bird!" Murdoc yells, throwing his arms in the air and jumping out of the chair. "You're awl jus' lucky tha' she's go' a grea' face!"

Noodle giggles happily, then wraps her miniscule arms around the tiny bassist. "Arigato, Murdoc-u-Nii!"

2D, with a big smile on his face, asks, "Wha's 'er name?"

"Uh," Russel begins, taking a look at the screen. "Amy. Amy Trae."

Murdoc, having finaly pried the miniature guitarist's hands off of himself, sits back down in the chair and clicks on Amy's picture. "Wewl, _Amy_, wewl'ome teh Kong," he mutters, typing their request e-mail.

"Woah, there, Caligula," Russel starts, putting a hand on Murdoc's shoulder, "Just what are you typing, there?"

"'The Gorillaz tewl ya teh get your arse down 'ere teh baby si'.' Why, 's a' too blun' fer ya?"

"Nah, that'll work."

Three days later, Amy Trae steped out of the cab and gazed up at the horror/wonder that is Kong Studios. _"I wonder what the kids'll be like..."_ she thought, a smile on her face. Turning back to the cab driver, she asked, "You really can't take me any farther than this? It seems like such a long walk..."

"La'y, this is as far as I'wl go!" he half-shouted, a nervous look on his face. "Jus' give me my money so's I can ge' the _fuck_ ou' of 'ere!"

Amy, now questioning her reasons for being here, ands the man the amount of money she owes him, and he races off as if the devil himself was clawing at his rear windshield. Turning back around and facing Kong once again, she asks herself, _"It can't be all **that** bad during **daylight,** can it?"_

* * *

And that's the end of yet another chapter of _Young Again!_ I hope both of my reviewers enjoyed it! 

A funny thing that happened while I was typing this; as soon as I typed Murdoc sayin', "Wewl'ome teh Kong," the song Lullaby by The Cure came on while I was listenin' to my playlist. For those who have heard it, you should find that very funny!

And now I ask, **_REVIEW!!!!!_** Or I shall send a plague of flying fish to your current place of residence!  
...Ok, so I'm lying, but _how cool would that be!?_


	4. Who do you think you are?

Young Again

Chapter 4  
Who Do You Think You Are!?  
(aka, Layin' Down the Law)

Disclaimer: Gorillaz belong to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. But, if you ask Murdoc, he'll just tell you to go piss on an electric fence. Gorillaz is his band, not someone else's idea.

Note-thing: So, so, chapter four... Little miss Amy is going to have to deal with quite a bit, now, don't ya think? Or, by some miracle of chance, will she have what it takes to handle Tiny Gorillaz??? If you wanna find out, quit readin' this crap and get to the fic! XP

* * *

Amy had managed to make her way to the summit of (what I'm now going to call) Kong Hill without much incident. She was a bit tired and in need of a glass of water, but she hadn't run into any zombies or anything like that. She dusted off her medium-length shorts, and shifted a strap on her back pack before ringing the door bell.

Instead of using the intercom like usual, Russel had decided to go straight to the door. "Hello?" he said, holding the edge of the door right next to him.

"Hi," Amy started, extending the hand that _wasn't_ holding a suitcase. "My name is Amy Trae. I got a job here about babysitting. Is either of your parents home?" she asked, holding a hand towards the shrunken drummer.

"Uh, maybe..." Russel mumbled, taking her hand and giving it a quick shake. "Listen, Ms. Trae, we've got a bit of a problem, right now..."

The "problem" became quite evident as 2D came running down the hallway, shrieking in pain. Noodle was clinging to his hair, her legs unable to reach the ground, as she screamed at him insessantly in Japanese.

Amy quickly droped her back pack and ran over to the two. "What's goin' on!?" she demanded, lifting Noodle up so that she was no longer tearing the tiny singer's hair out.

"My game-u!" Noodle squealed, tears running down her face. "He took it-u! I wan' back-u!" "

No, I don' 'ave i', Noods! Le' go!" 2D pleads, sobbing slightly.

"See!? He take i' an' no give-u back-u!"

Murdoc then walks in the room, a gameboy in his hands. "Oi, Noods, I borrowe' your... Er..." His sentence dies as all eyes are on him, and none look very friendly. "Is this a ba' time?"

Little Noodle releases the violet locks, and begins to cry very loudly. Amy sets her down, and 2D sits down next to her, sniffeling.

Standing up, she looks at Murdoc with a scowl. Murdoc looks back up at her, a mix of confusion and irritation shown on his little face. "An' jus' 'o are you supose' ta be?"

"My name is Amy Trae," she began in a cool voice, "And I am your baby sitter."

"Oh, heh, yeah, I 'member, now. I almos' forgo' tha' you were commin'. You sure di' ta'e your swee' time ge'in' 'ere, though." Murdoc sneered.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You try getting a call from the other side of the Atlantic for a job, and knowing you can't pass it up. I doubt you'd be able to pack and get everythin' ready for your stay for god knows how long, not to mention bookin' flights and all that crap."

Murdoc grinned one of those "I'm smarter than you" grins, and replied with, "La'y, I'd be able to no' only ma'e i' there in th' same day, _bu'_ I' awlso buy wha'ever I nee'e' when I go' there."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Right, kid, whatever. Now hand over that gameboy so the little one over hear'll stop cryin'."

Murdoc looked up at her, a mix of mild confusion and great irritation on his face. Truth be told, he was just about to give Noodle her game, but he wasn't going to be pushed around by some American teenager! "Jus' 'oo d'you thin' you _are_, lady?"

Amy put her hands on her hips, mentally sighing. Didn't their parents teach these kids any manners? "_I_ am the one in charge, young man. I'm the boss."

"Li'e 'ewl, if I've anythin' to say 'bou' tha'!" Murdoc snapped. _No one_ was the boss of him, not since he moved away from his father, at least.

"Well, you don't. An' don't you give me that look! I don't wanna hear any more lip from you, now give back the little one her game!" Amy demanded, pointing one finger towards Noodle.

Noodle imediately held both of her hands out. Tears were still streaming down her face, but at least she was no longer shrieking. The young bassist was presented with an interesting decision. On one hand, he could give Noodle her game back (like he was going to in the first place), but that would mean that he would be doing what he was told. That he would _behave._ On the other hand, he could tell this bitch to go fuck herself in hell, but that would also make Noodle hate him. Decisions...

* * *

So, that's the end.  
I'm sorry you guys have waited so long for this one. My brain kinda died, what with me graining a new obsession, and all. I swear I'll get back on track with the Gorillaz!_Nothing,_ and I mean _**nothing,**_ will ever replace them in my heart/mind/some other third thing!

Although, I'll admit that I'm loosing inspiration for this. Maybe some reviews from more than two people will help:3 I still love my two reviews, but maybe the other person who alerted this (you know who you are) will be kind enough to leave a review? Love it, hate it, just leave me with something, please! D:

Amy's name came from two completely different and unrelated things. Her first name came from Amy Lee. For those of you who don't know who that is, google her. Her last name came from me scanning my room desperately for an idea for a last name. I saw a shoebox that was up-side-down, and it had the word "earth" on it. Since it was up-side-down, I read it as "htrae" and then I took the "h" off.

I swear, that's the _most_ retarded way for comming up with a name _**ever.**_

Suggestions about anything even remotely related to this are also welcome. (No, I will NEVER stop asking for reviews. Not since I found how happy they make me feel! w )

And, no, I will _not_ stop leaving on cliff hangers, and you also get no hints! ...Mainly because I'm not so sure myself what Murdoc would do... ; Suggestions?


End file.
